


Little Boy Blue

by msraven



Series: Not afraid to hope [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is William Brandt, Crossover, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Hunt is not a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction in years, but watching MI:GP and reading a ton of Clint/Coulson fics created this idea that wouldn't go away. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Ethan Hunt is not a dreamer.  He understands that he's chosen his job over all else.  He feels no sense of entitlement for having saved the world several times over.  Ethan accepts the sacrifices he's made as necessary and spends no time second guessing himself. 

 

There is, however, still a small part of his heart that remains a little boy that grew up in a loving family.  A little boy who has an unlimited supply of hope in his heart. A boy who yearns for family and for love.  It's that little boy who reminds him that a team is as good a substitute for family and screams at him not to let William Brandt walk away.  So Ethan tells Brandt about Julia and is more than a little surprised at how easily it settles the tension between them. 

 

Several months and two more successful missions together, and Ethan starts to let himself hope beyond the childish corners of his heart.  His team, his family is coming together. 

 

He ignores, but can't deny noticing, the lingering sadness that seems to surround William Brandt.  It's not Julia or Croatia - Brandt wasn't lying when he'd said they were good.  The sadness is deeper and stronger, achingly familiar in a way that has Ethan turning away when he catches the other man rubbing at something hidden under his shirt. 

 

Ethan is careful around Brandt - gentle in a way he's never been with any other members of his team.  He's self aware enough to know that he's scared.  Afraid that one misstep, one wrongly worded comment will have Will scurrying back to hide with the analysts who are still trying to fix everything that had been broken by the initiation and retraction of Ghost Protocol.  It's not until their fourth mission that Ethan realizes why the fear is so centered around Brandt and not the other members of his team. 

 

The mission had been simple, but amusingly odd. Ethan can't help but compliment Benji on successfully seducing the rich guy.  The joke startles a laugh out of Brandt and the mirth chases all the lingering sadness out of his eyes.  It's the most beautiful thing Ethan has seen in a long time.  Hope flares in his heart and he sends up a silent prayer that maybe, this time, he'll  be allowed to cherish and keep this one close.

 

It really shouldn't surprise him that there are a not-insignificant number of government vehicles waiting for them when the plane lands.  Ethan doesn't recognize the symbol printed on the sides of the vehicles, but he's been in IMF long enough to know that, if they are here without his prior knowledge, it's probably above even his clearance level.

 

They all freeze when the stairs hit the tarmac, but then Brandt is scrambling off the plane and greeting two of the agents like old friends.  Ethan motions to Jane and Benji that's it's okay to leave them.  None of the other agents scattered around the plane try and stop them. 

 

Ethan stays and watches as Brandt continues to envelop the red-headed agent in a fierce hug.  He doesn't miss how she's clutching Will just as desperately, her fingers digging into the back of his suit jacket.  The two break apart after a minute and Brandt turns to the tall man wearing an eye patch.  The man is clearly startled when the hand extended in greeting is used to pull him into a one-armed hug, but he recovers quickly and gives the shorter man a fond smile when he steps back.  Watching that smile melt into a somber expression is what has Ethan taking the steps forward to stand next to his teammate.

 

It's a blur of movement after that.  Ethan really doesn't remember what he said to convince them to let him stay with Brandt.  One minute the two agents are stiffening at his approach and the next, he's being whisked away into one of the black SUVs and speeding off to God knows where.  Nobody has actually said what's going on, but Brandt is sitting next to him with his knee bouncing uncontrollably and clutching the red-head's hand so tightly that Ethan starts wondering about her pain tolerance.  He reaches up to put his hand on Will's shoulder and it's enough to have the agent releasing some of the tension along his back while letting out a barely audible sigh.  The knee stops bouncing.  Ethan looks over in time to see a flash of surprise in the woman's eyes before she gives him a nod of thanks. 

 

Both sides of the SUV's windows are blacked out, so Ethan has no idea where they are when the vehicle screeches to a stop and the doors are thrown open.  The group is shepherded quickly through a maze of hallways before being led into a nondescript conference room.  Brandt is led to a door on the far side where he stops, frozen and visibly shaking.  The rest of them remain several steps back.  Whatever is on the other side of that door is clearly something Brandt needs to step forward and see on his own.  He watches as Will lets out one more shuddering breath before he reaches for the door and quickly steps through the threshold. Ethan hears one strangled sob before the man with the eye patch shuts the door behind him.

 

Ethan tries to listen to the explanations he's given.  Something about magical gods from another planet, a quest for freedom, and fixing two souls with a single act.  But it's hard to focus through the little boy screaming in his head with a litany of unfair, unfair, unfair!!  He knows that the outcome will not be in his favor even before the door reopens a while later.

 

The transformation is as staggering as it is heartbreaking.  The agent turned analyst turned agent - a man that was equal parts ruthless competency and suffocating self doubt - is gone.  In his place is the cocky archer/assassin/superhero who looks ready to take on the world now that his husband has been returned to his side.  Ethan can't pinpoint any one change, but the swagger, the sparkle in his eyes, the easy smile all culminates into one fact.  This man was never Ethan's to lose.

 

He has a small moment to close his eyes and say goodbye to William Brandt before the couple are turning away from their friends and walking toward Ethan.

 

"Hello Ethan.  I'd apologize for all the secrecy, but I expect you understand the need.  I'm Agent Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D. and this is my husband, Agent Phil Coulson."


End file.
